


Show Not Tell

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve demonstrates some new military recruitment methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Not Tell

**Author's Note:**

> A short, fluffy ficlet in honor of the end of DADT.

Steve pulled the Camaro into a strip mall, past the Christian bookstore, the pizza shop, and the mattress discounter, and screeched to a stop in front of a storefront decorated with American flags. “Navy Recruitment Center” was emblazoned in no-nonsense letters across the plate glass window.

“What’s this?” Danny asked.

Steve raised his eyebrows and looked at him.

“I know what it is,” Danny huffed. “But I thought we were going for coffee. Kono had that look, you know, like she was gonna kick my seat out from under me if she didn’t get more caffeine pronto.”

“I got something I gotta do. Something I’ve wanted to do for a long time. And it involves you. So coffee later.” Steve hopped out and went around to the front of the truck. He waved at Danny to get out.

“What the...” Danny scowled, then dragged himself out of the vehicle and stood warily a few feet away from Steve, who leaned against the front of the truck.

“So.” Steve pulled his eyes away from the storefront. His mouth curled up at the corner. “Come here.”

Danny’s gaze darted into the recruitment office, where a couple of uniformed military staff milled about and a kid who looked about twelve sat in one of the orange plastic bucket waiting chairs. He sighed. “Steve. I don’t know what you’re thinking in that crazy head of yours, but just stop it. Right now.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just come here,” he said, waving Danny towards him. “I won’t bite.”

Danny looked sideways at him.

“Or maybe I will. You’ll never know unless you come over here.” Steve gave him that look, the one where his eyebrows angled up in his forehead and his eyes got all wide and pleading.

Oh Christ. Danny took a moment, twitched his shoulders back and forth, looked away. A pizza deliveryman came out of Papa John’s hoisting an insulated carrier. He eyed them before getting into his car. Danny gave in and shuffled over to lean against the truck next to Steve. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Steve smirking.

Steve nudged him with his shoulder and they traded glances. His arm looped around Danny’s shoulders, heavy and possessive, and Danny knew what was coming. Steve pulled him in and closed him in a warm embrace before tilting his head down to press his lips to Danny’s. Danny was tense, not quite ready to give in to Steve's insanity, but Steve made it a good one, all moist, searching heat, his hands clamped on Danny’s torso like a vise and really, Danny was only human.

They parted breathless and Steve grinned at him, another one of those irresistible looks, the one that said Danny was the only other person in the world.

But he didn’t normally get that look in broad daylight in front of a military recruitment office. When Danny came to, two Navy officers were standing behind the recruitment office window gaping at them.

Steve smiled broadly at the officers, his arm slung around Danny’s shoulders. He gave them a little wave and Danny put his head in his hand.

“What was that, you goof?” Danny lifted his head and smiled, but more in the long-suffering, ‘Did you forget to take your meds?’ sort of way.

“What? It’s a brand new world. Maybe they could use some new recruitment techniques.”

Danny snorted. “So that was a demonstration? Come on, cowboy, Kono needs her coffee.” He swatted Steve on the arm. “Let’s go.”

Steve started to get back in the truck, but at the last minute Danny grabbed his hand and reeled him in, kissed him hard and squeezed his ass for good measure before letting go.

Steve laughed. “What was that?” he said.

“My own little demonstration. You Navy types might be out of practice.”

“You know, you’re probably right about that. I think I might need some extra practice. Say tonight. My place.”

“You’re on.”

“Then we can come back and really give them a show,” Steve said with a wink as he got in the car, leaving Danny blinking.


End file.
